


Mordred

by Austalis



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austalis/pseuds/Austalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has just come to Camelot. He can't understand why Merlin works as a servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordred

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at the Kink Me Merlin meme, which I not cannot find. It's also in the second person, because I could.

You don’t understand.

Well, that’s nothing unusual. You’re a child of the druids, after all. You have spent your life reading the lore, learning the magic, seeking the mysteries of the universe. But this is different. This is a _human_ not-understanding. It’s trivial, it’s nothing at all. You have looked into the Fae realm, and seen the courts of the Faeries: and yet you cannot understand the court of Camelot?

You had known, of course you had, that Emrys was still young, still innocent. You had known too that magic was forbidden, that his magic was secret.

But why, _why,_ did he accept it?

You are a stranger here. You saved Arthur’s life, and so he rewarded you by making you a knight. A Knight of the Round Table. Equal to any other knight. Emrys, the oldest friend, the staunchest companion, the greatest protector is not a knight. He is a servant.

You grew up with the legends of Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer ever to have lived. The last dragonlord. The saviour of the old religion.

This boy, this oafish, guileless, bumbling child is not what you expected. It is not _Emrys_ but _Merlin_. Merlin the servant. Merlin the Tidyer-of-Rooms, the Emptier-of-Chamberpots. You asked him about it once, and he smiled the age-old smile of his and replied:

“I am whatever Arthur needs me to be.”

As if that was explanation enough.


End file.
